vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuudou Hinokage
Summary Kuudou Hinokage (日之影 空洞, Hinokage Kuudou) is a senior of Class 13 and was the 96th and 97th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Kurokami's immediate predecessor, Hinokage recommended her as his successor as Student Council president. After his initial failure to prevent Kumagawa's coup, Shiranui modifies his abilities to grand him the new ability, Theme Song. With his new abilities, he takes the place of the vice-president and fights against Gagamaru for the fate of the student council. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Unknown, at least 8-B Name: Kuudou Hinokage, Known Hero Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Former Student Council president Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, Endurance and senses, Large Size (Type 0), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can make people subconsciously block him from their senses and memory after meeting him (Via Unknown Hero/Mister Unknown, he states that when he gets serious, no one can find him), Supernatural Luck | All previous abilities except for Unknown Hero, Multi-Clone Creation (Via Theme Song) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Casually stomped a base Kumagawa) | Unknown, at least City Block level, likely higher Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Exceeded a Base Kumagawa) | Speed of Light (Via Theme Song) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | Unknown, at least City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least City Block level | Unknown, at least City Block level, Likely higher Stamina: Extremely High (Fought Medaka non-stop for a whole 3 days and nights before being unable to fight anymore), Enormous (Shiranui remarks that he is strong enough to take on an entire army on his own) Range: Average human melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very intelligent Weaknesses: When covering someone else, Hinokage cannot use his Abnormality to camouflage himself | Theme Song only lasts for a short time before wearing off, at which point Hinokage is left exhausted Notable Attacks/Techniques: Firm Destruction (拳々破, Ken Ken Pa): A barrage of fifty punches that Hinokage uses to pummel delinquents into submission. Combined with Hinokage's great strength, this attack is extremely powerful, as he was able to knock Kumagawa through a wall after only eight "serious" punches. Abnormalities '- Unknown Hero/Mister Unknown' (知られざる英雄, Announ Hīrō/''Misutā Announ''): Hinokage is overwhelmingly and abnormally strong, standing above all others when it comes to physical strength. However, because he is so intimidating, people subconsciously block Hinokage from their senses and memory after meeting him. This ability is very similar to Medaka's Alpha Presence, but whereas hers only affects animals, his affects people. Almost no student can recall him, thus not allowing him to even be called Mister Unknown, and nobody can recognize his existence, including even Medaka. However, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. When he gets serious however, no one can find him. Also, when covering someone else, Hinokage cannot use his Abnormality to camouflage himself. Because of his great strength, Hinokage is regarded as a hero by Medaka, and Shiranui remarks that he is strong enough to take on an entire army on his own. '- Theme Song' (光化静翔, Tēmu Songu): Hinokage's new Abnormality, which was created when Shiranui altered Unknown Hero with her Real Eater, turning the pure strength skill into the pure speed skill. When activated, his hair turns black and a black tiger-stripe pattern spreads over his body. In both appearance and presence, this new form has been compared to Medaka's Altered God Mode. Theme Song vastly improves Hinokage's speed, raising it to the same level as Medaka's Kurokami Phantom, but without causing damage to his body. This skill, allowing Hinokage to move at the speed of light, removes the weakness of his previous Abnormality; the dullness of his movements caused by his great size. However, Theme Song only lasts for a short time before wearing off, at which point Hinokage is left exhausted. When using this skill, he moves so fast he leaves no shadow. * Theme Song Full Chorus (光化静翔 フルコーラス, Tēmu Songu Furu Kōrasu): Hinokage unleashes a flurry of attacks, similar to his E. Honda Punch, but from multiple directions rather than just directly in front of him. Because this is a new technique, Hinokage cannot hold back when using it. * Theme Song Acoustic Version (光化静翔 アコーステイク バージョン, Tēmu Songu Akōsuteiku Bājon): In this mode, Hinokage can replicate his own body. Unlike Medaka's shadow clone technique, his replications are real and can cause physical damage. Key: Unknown Hero/'Mister Unknown' | Theme Song Note: Regarding the Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow", right before beating her with glasses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Perception Users